Frozen and Rewind
by xoulblade
Summary: Hermione dreams set in motion something that is beyond time itself. She has to break this curse or something worse will happen. {Thorin and Hermione pairing}
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Prophecy

Found and documented in the year of our lord; September 1, 997 AD

Side note: Open immediately 1000 years to the day following a dark unbelieved event.

Soothsayer: Victoria Blackwell

Witnesses: Founders of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:

Godric Gryffindor

Rowena Ravenclaw

Helga Hufflepuff

Salazar Slytherin

* * *

_Seen but not seen veiled from thy eyes and heart_

_Standing alone against the elements_

_Until thine heart comes to thee_

_Before darkness_

_There is hope_

_Reunite the lovers_

_One heart_

_One soul_

_One mind_

_Only then time can unwind_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It was on the day were everything changed. Where Ron became the Keeper for the Gryffindor house Quidditch team, they won their first game and that night in the Gryffindor tower our house was celebrating that win. Ron was the man of the hour.

Harry and I stood together as we watched Ron standing on his very own soapbox, acting like he was the king of the world. When Lavender walked right up to him and kissed Ron right on the lips, my mind froze, and I could feel myself becoming numb with shock and heartbreak, 'Push her away, Ron!' I watched as he leaned into the kiss. 'No…NO PLEASE STOP!'

My heart froze over and shattered, I had one thing on my mind, 'Get the bloody hell out of there.' I got as far as the stairs before I broke down, with the flick of my wrist and a softly whispered, _'Avis'_ under my breath. Five small yellow canaries flew around my head and landed lightly on my shoulders, singing softly and nuzzling my cheek in comfort.

From the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move, flinching thinking it was Ron, as the figure moved into the light, I sighed aloud at the relief, it was just Harry. At this moment it was not a good time to see Ron. To keep the tears at bay and my mind off on what I saw, I nodded to the birds I choked out, "Its just a spell, I was just practicing."

"Well they are really good." I knew by his voice that he was uncertain on how to approach me.

"How does it feel Harry…?" I paused biting my bottom lip I really did not want to bring this subject up, but I had to know, "When you see Dean with Ginny?"

I continued hurriedly not giving him a chance to answer, "I know I seen the way you look at her… you're my best friend…"

I was rudely cut off when Lavender and Ron in each other's arms came into sight and Lavender giggling that immediately irritated me.

"Oops…" She did not acting at all sorry for interrupting, "This area is already taken."

"Nice birds." Ron commented oblivious to the tension.

I immediately stood up furious at him for being blind to my feelings, for that kiss Lavender planted on him, and for him ENJOYING it. I gritted my teeth as I hissed out, _"Oppugno."_ I watched satisfied as Ron dunked and ran as the yellow canary bombers dove for his head. The canaries died heroically for my honor just missing Ron's head and into a door. Ron gave a quick glance to me and took off down the hallway after Lavender. As the satisfaction of that episode faded away raw hurt took its place and in a daze I sat down.

When Harry sat down beside me he pulled me close to him, I was glad for the comfort as he whispered, "it feels like this."

With that being said, I let go of my tears and I cried in his arms.

That night I dreamed of **HIM** again, in a way I was so glad it was not a dream of Ron nor of him kissing HER.

HE is whom I have dreamt of since my first year at Hogwarts he was the one who kept the nightmares at bay he was my only friend. He wore ancient armor like the knights of old, with cloak with fur lining the edge and I could see armor peeking out. He had long black hair that had several thick strands of grey streaks. I could never see his face, which irritated me but when I hear his voice THAT irritation would go away. His voice was husky baritone, it would give me chills, he would whisper, _'I have found you… finally…find me…free me.' _

Over the past six years I relied so much on seeing him in my dreams the one time I doubted him was 2nd year when Harry and Ron found the Chamber of secrets, the year I was paralyzed from the Basilisk, the year I could not help my friends in this quest because of what happened to me. I couldn't even sleep because I thought my dream knight was part of Lord Volemort's broken soul, a Horcruxes. When I was paralyzed I was never so scared until a warm familiar sensation fell over my unconscious mind it was HIM…HIS presence that held me close comforting me, being held by his spirit was like he was hugging me personally, this was the first time I actually _felt_ him. I felt strong arms encase me against a firm, strong chest. As the years past my connection to him strengthen, and as the danger grew the more comfort he gave. I think he understood me, because in my dreams my feelings, concerns, and fears were loud and clear. He was right there being protective and understanding.

As the years progress we became closer, he was there when I really needed him, in 4th year was the tri-wizard tournament and Cedric was killed by Volemort in which he became reborn. I cried, that night and he held me again.

The year prior Harry, Ron, and I started the D.A. (Dumbledore Army) to prepare for the inevitable fight with Volemort. Towards the end of the year Harry got a vision that was his godfather was being hurt. Which led us to going to the Ministry of Magic and into its bowels, which was called the Department of Mysteries our small group that consisted of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and myself. We came to the place where Harry saw Sirius getting hurt, but there was no one there, it was a trap set Volemort.

That night all of the time turners and the prophecy globes were destroyed, but the most heart wrenching was losing Sirius Black, dead by the hands of his own cousin. No one had believed that Volemort came back until the Minister of Magic himself saw him. After losing Sirius I saw Harry deflate his eyes were haunted, I wanted to see life back in those eyes, most of all I wanted him to be happy, but the only way to do that is to completely destroy Lord Volemort.

What my boys didn't know was in the room where the battle commenced and where Sirius fell into the veil, I got hit with a hex from Dolohov, a very old family curse. That night in my hospital bed I cried myself to sleep, from losing Sirius, Harry's pain and the curse that I was hit with caused me great pain, but that night. I was in his arms and that's were I slept the whole night and as I slept a green light encase me… he healed me… from the curse.

Since the start of this new year stranger things have happen. I gotten a gift for Christmas an amulet that had such a unique stone, colorful like an opal, but this seemed alive. In front of the stone was silver that was goblin made, a Celtic symbol, _'The Tree of Life' _it was absolutely beautiful; I also receive a rounded dark blue handbag that was outlined in blue and purple beads, I started weaving a complex pattern in the air, I was casting a _'undetectable extension charm'_ on it, to expand its capacity, like having an extra large storage space, just in case for emergencies.

On top of that the past six years since I have been at Hogwarts not once did I ask the name of my knight, until that fateful day a week after THAT night witnessing the prat and the bimbo kiss, I have not talked to nor looked at Ron since, I would always look away or when he would try to talk to me all I did was think, 'My god why can't he take a hint? Just LEAVE ME ALONE haven't you done enough damage? Oh yeah, thats right YOU DON'T because you have an emotional capacity of a teaspoon!'

It was morning students where slowly going into the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat there eating my usual when the morning post started to arrive. A large bird swooped down and dropped a big package right in front of me, I was glad I saw it coming before I had my breakfast all over me. I thought that it was my monthly 'I care' package from my parents but I remembered they already sent me one just a few days prior. So focused on the package, I absentmindedly gave the bird some of my bacon and with a whoosh of wind it was gone, stirring the curls around my face and into my eyes which I impatiently brushed it back behind my ears.

Undoing the twine and the brown package paper, I cautiously open it and out came a sealed letter.

_To Hermione Granger;_

_Gryffindor table, midway down_

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_My dear you are meant to do great things. When you made friends with Harry Potter this gave me so much joy to see both you and him so happy._

_Your accomplishments have made me so proud of you. And for this I am so very sorry to inform you that from this moment forth you are needed elsewhere. I know how much you have wanted to help Harry with his quest, but I am offering you this chance my dear for your own quest that you where born to do, but be warned this quest that you take will change everything that you know. For sealed within this package is the items you will need. _

_Hermione you have three days to decide._

_Sincerely yours;_

_Dumbledore_

_P.S. As soon as you complete the task that is in this box, please come and see me._

_Good luck my dear._

Okay that sounded a bit ominous… but I did as he said so I took my package to my dorm room, I quickly glanced around for any eavesdroppers and with great care I opened the large package, within was a wooden box which was a bit bigger than a shoe box, it was so wonderfully crafted, the woodwork was amazing, carved on top was a word in ancient runes roughly translated as, _'Fire and Ice.'_ It opened easily to my touch and I opened it savoring the moment like I was a treasure hunter finding what they have been looking for all their lives.

Peering in I carefully pulled out a velvet bag, looking it over seeing and feeling nothing out of the ordinary, I put it gently on the table. Underneath it was two pieces of parchment that looked ancient. One paper contained two paragraphs of runes that are unfamiliar. The second page was one word; it looked like a name in runes that I know very well;

_**Thorin**_

When I whispered that word warmth spread through me, and HIS familiar presence engulfed me. My eyes widen in shock, it was HIS reaction to this word! It's him! That is his name… I have tears in my eyes I finally knew his name. Since I could not communicate with him well not really, I can finally say his name, without calling him knight, which I like to call him anyway. Then I realized something else, what was in this chest was about HIM!

And then I realize something else; Dumbledore knew…knew about him, the one I have been dreaming about this WHOLE time!

Putting the old parchment carefully aside another envelope sat innocently on the bottom.

_So your curiosity got the better of you, Hermione. I'm glad you looked and yes I knew about HIM and this chest did belong to your knight but you will need some instructions; in this note is a portkey that will take you to where you need to go, you cannot apparate there, for it is uncharted. This is the only hint I can give you my dear, you must get Harry's cloak and use the portkey, for ONLY YOU can do this. _

_Dumbledore_

Damn did that man KNOW everything! I quickly flipped the note over and sighed with relief there was no, _'Yes… yes I do'_ written on the back, that would have been too creepy…

A few hours later… I was in the library thinking, 'If I can't borrow Harry's cloak is there a way to make me invisible?' It was then I found the perfect book and as I read I came to the realization that I could 'make' an invisible cloak, with that in mind I immediately wrote a letter to my Mum asking if she would send the cloak she made for me just last Halloween, the cloak was beautiful, it was a reversible cloak that was black on one side and a dark green on the other, it flowed past my ankles and the hood would covered me from view…. it was prefect!

That night I went to Dumbledore office after saying the password, _'Minty gumdrops'_ it felt like forever until the staircase stopped moving and I knocked on his office door, there was a quiet, 'Enter' as I peeked in he waved me over to a chair that was close to his desk and facing him.

I cautiously took a seat as he walked to the other side of his large office and opened a hidden compartment. The one thing I noticed were the paintings where silent. I thought at first it was because he ordered them still and quiet. But that was not the case, they where watching me very carefully… which made me very **VERY** self-conscience and nervous.

Turning around Dumbledore carried a document-sized box, when he saw my nervousness his head looked up sharply at the still portraits, "Everyone leave!" He ordered.

"But Albus, we want to see this!" Phineas Nigellus Black commented obviously the spokesman for the group.

Dumbledore sighed, "I am sorry Miss. Granger, these documents," nodding to the box in his hands, "have been here for a thousand years."

My eyes widen, 'Wow,' I thought, then out loud, "Is that why I am here Professor?" Dumbledore nodded as the box opened with a click.

Pulling out the documents, he handed them to me, as I reached for me a shout of protest erupted from the portraits, "That's not fair, no ceremony, no fan fair?" or "Have you lost your touch, old man?" Dumbledore grimaced and whispered something under his breath.

Facing me he rolled his eyes that had a twinkle in them, "Very well…" With a bow he handed them to me with flourish, "Your destiny awaits, Lady Hermione."

I smiled at his antics playing along I curtsied as I took the documents, "Thank you so much Sir…. Professor." I walked to the door and as I left, I heard him whisper, "and good luck Hermione."

Snack in hand I carefully looked over the documents I was given. The first page was a prophecy that was found in ancient foundations that this castle was built on top of. I could see why it was hidden from the Ministry, but I was shocked that all four of Hogwarts founders witnessed to the discovery. By the look of it a soothsayer was brought in to witness its authenticity.

The only thing wrong was the date; it was suppose to be open at the beginning of the school year, but its January, just three months late. Blowing the hair off of my face, I looked the document over… it was blank, "what the…?" That's not right here should be something else… but what? I sighed I can't think at the moment, I need sleep tomorrow I can work on it all day, its Saturday.

When I woke up the next day, refreshed I looked over at the document still on my desk. As I looked the document over I found myself gripping my necklace. I have felt courage well up within me. After dreaming of my knight… umm I mean, 'Thorin'

I would wake up with it in my hand. Strangely enough I would feel warmth from the stone, it felt so much like my knights arms around me. For I needed it now at least, courage I mean.

Mid morning is when I finally decided to take a drastic measures, for it would not revile the curse or a counter spell, I was getting frustrated, me the calm-in-a-crisis-person. I decided to try an old fashion method, unorthodox I know but I saw it in a movie once where a man used lemon juice to revile numbers on a very familiar and sacred document to the American people. *

I got the lemon juice from the kitchens and started the painstaking task of brushing the whole document. The runes appeared and I squealed in joy… me… yep I am losing it…. Wonderful. As the document dried I was glad the runes did not fade away. Putting the lemon juice away I sat down and started to slowly translate the runes. But before I could do so a knock sounded at my door, "Hermione?" It was Ginny, Ron's sister.

Without looking up I called out, "Yes Ginny?"

"You have a package waiting for you in the common room."

'Its here.' I thought, 'that was quick.' Then out loud, "Okay Ginny, thank you I will be right out."

"Okay." She said.

I backed away from the document not wanting too; strangely enough it felt like I was leaving him… Thorin, _'its going to take me awhile to say his name, been calling him, Knight for years.'_

I walked into the common room found the package sitting on a table with an envelope attached to it. Gathering it up into my arms I walked by ignoring Ron and without a word of acknowledgement to Harry. I walked into my room and shut the door. I sat on my bed placing the package beside me and read the note that came with it:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I cannot wait to see you, which hopefully will be soon. Here is your cloak I made for you wear it well and see you soon._

_We love you,_

_Mum and Dad_

Opening it carefully I took my cloak out and hugged it to me.

Now it can begin…

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or Harry Potter.**

**A/N This chapter took longer for me to iron out. So all I ask is positive reviews and if you are a lurker well you are welcomed too **

**About the letter *****shrugs***** you know how Dumbledore is he knows about everything and he is very cryptic… when he wants to be.**

***The movie is…. **_**"National Treasure"**_** which I do NOT own. I only own the DVD and that's IT!**


End file.
